Edward Morra
Edward Morra '''is a former stockbroker who is now the senator of New York. He currently uses Brian Finch as an informant in the FBI while also keeping Brian on as much NZT as he needs. Biography Early life Eddie Morra was a struggling author with writer's block living in New York City. His girlfriend Lindy, frustrated with his lack of progress, breaks up with him. Eddie encounters Vernon Gant, the brother of his ex-wife Melissa Gant, who gives Eddie a sample of a new nootropic called NZT-48. Using NZT Returning to his apartment, Eddie takes the drug and discovers he now has perfect recollection of everything he has ever read. His interpersonal skills are also deeply refined. He cleans his apartment obsessively in a few hours and begins writing his book. The next day, the effects having worn off, he brings the pages he wrote to his publisher, who praises them. Eddie seeks out Vernon for more NZT-48, but while he is running errands for him, Vernon is murdered. Eddie locates Vernon's NZT-48 supply and begins ingesting the drug daily. With the help of the drug's effects, Eddie spends a few weeks cleaning up his life. Testing his analytical skills on the stock market, Eddie quickly begins making large returns on small investments. He borrows $100,000 from a Russian loan shark, Gennady, and is hired at a brokerage firm, where he parlays this capital into over two million dollars in just a few weeks. He also resumes his relationship with Lindy. Eddie's success leads to a meeting with finance tycoon Carl Van Loon, who tests him by seeking advice on a merger with Hank Atwood's company. After the meeting, Eddie starts experiencing hallucinations and a sense of time skipping forward. When these effects cease, 18 hours have passed which he cannot remember. Eddie goes through Vernon's ledger and learns that everyone taking NZT-48 is either in the hospital or dead. A man in a trench coat is revealed to have been following him. Eddie meets with Melissa, who informs him that she too had been on NZT-48, and that when she attempted to stop taking it she experienced a severe mental and physical rebound effect. Gennady later catches Eddie and demands the money be paid back with interest immediately. He then discovers and ingests Eddie's NZT-48, after which he begins using Eddie as his source for the drug. Desperate for a pill after Gennady takes his last dose on hand, he asks Lindy to retrieve his stash from her apartment. While bringing the pills to Eddie, she notices the man in the trench coat following her. She calls Eddie for help and he encourages her to take one of the pills, which empowers her to escape. Lindy says she cannot be with him while he is on the drug because it makes him a different person. Eddie experiments with NZT-48 and learns to control his dosage, sleep schedule, and food intake to prevent side effects. He hires a laboratory in an attempt to reverse engineer NZT-48, an attorney to keep the police from investigating Vernon's death, and two bodyguards to protect him from Gennady, who is threatening him to obtain more NZT-48. On the day of the merger, Atwood's wife informs Van Loon that Atwood has fallen into a coma. Eddie recognizes Atwood's driver as the man in the trench coat and realizes Atwood is on NZT-48. While Eddie participates in a police lineup, his attorney steals Eddie's whole supply of NZT-48 from his jacket. Soon afterward, Eddie enters withdrawal, and hurries home after Van Loon questions him about Atwood's coma. Gennady breaks into Eddie's apartment, demanding more NZT-48, but Eddie kills him and his henchmen and escapes. Eddie meets with the man in the trench coat, surmising that Atwood had employed the man to locate more NZT-48. Once Atwood dies, they recover Eddie's stash from his attorney. Senator Morra A year later, Eddie has retained his wealth, published a book, and is running for the United States Senate. Van Loon visits him and reveals that he has absorbed the company that produced NZT-48 and shut down Eddie's laboratory, offering Eddie a continued supply of the drug in exchange for becoming his personal lobbyist. However, Eddie tells Van Loon that he has already perfected the drug and weaned himself off it, retaining his abilities with none of the side effects. He leaves and meets Lindy at a Chinese restaurant for lunch, where he orders in fluent Mandarin, leaving it unclear as to whether or not Eddie actually weaned himself off NZT-48, or if he bluffed Van Loon and still needs it. Brian Finch Now a Senator he kidnaps Brian Finch and secretly gave an immunity shot. Brian is told to report back to Senator Morra with information on the FBI's knowledge of NZT for another booster shot when needed. Morra has given Brian extra pills for work he's done well. '''Abilities and Skills When under the effects of NZT Morra effectively becomes the smartest man alive : * Hypermind: He possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, thus identifying all the variables in any situation by instantly recombining all information. * Perfect recall: He can remember and instantly recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. He needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. His mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage and analytical capacity. * Instant learning: ''' He can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge/skill and understand it fully and instantaneously. He can read things at extremely high speeds while still retaining all of the information. * '''Instant analysis: He subconsciously notices, processes and understands the details of any situation no matter how small, as well as perceives and understand all cause and effect relations. Thus deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing him to automatically plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without trouble. He is capable of creating flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly and can beat several opponents at chess at the same time while thinking of something else. * Omnilingualism: He has the ability to automatically understand, comprehend and utilize any and every form verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. * Probability computation : He can observe the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. * Superhuman charisma: He is a very eloquent speaker, orator, and story-teller, he is infallibly persuasive and charming. Able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, even large audiences. He always knows exactly what to say. His uncanny charisma induces submission in others just by being around him, allowing him to take leadership role easily. * Superhuman dexterity: He possesses perfect muscle control, he can perform any physical act without difficulty. He to perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots and perform dexterous task with virtually no practice beforehand rapidly and flawlessly. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, He can control his own vocal cords allowing him to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone he wants. * Multitasking: He is able to perform multiple tasks at once. For example, he can use his mind to replay a movie he had watched previously, solving a rubiks cube in each hand simultaneously, draw a perfect copy of any of Leonardo Da Vinci's self portraits, read through 100s of pages of documents, while speaking farsi, all without any one task distracting him from another. He can do many difficult things all at the same time flawlessly. * Superhuman sensory absorption: He has the ability to absorb information from all types of media at a superhuman rate. He can sit in a room with hundreds of television and radio sets blaring away all around him each with a different source, and he can see and hear all of it, process it all, and find patterns or specific details that are important, without any trouble. * Superhuman instincts: He possesses a mind and instincts which processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He is able to find any solutions to any and all kind of a problems that he faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. He will make the right decision in any situation, multiplying his survivability and success rate, allowing him to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. * Hypercompetence: He can easily become proficient at every task/ skill. He can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. He will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape any situation. Appearances Limitless Season 1 * * * Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Movie